


Consequences  ( "Consequências" )

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Bike crash, Couple´s argument, Cuddles, M/M, Moving into a new flat, Nightmare
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James begins to face the consequences of the choices he´s making.<br/>( James começa a enfrentar as consequências das escolhas que  está fazendo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences  ( "Consequências" )

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado separadamente, este trabalho é parte da obra "The Best of Both Worlds".

( I )  


Lidar com Joy foi a parte fácil. Ela era sua irmã, conhecia-o desde sempre. Estava preocupada, não só com o atraso dele, mas também com o possível desequilíbrio detectado no casamento do irmão. Primeiro ele ouviu um interrogatório informal, depois conselhos...  


\- Você aprontou alguma coisa, Jamesy, eu sei... Mas, seja lá o que for, e não precisa me contar agora o que foi... Não estraga tudo com a Anne...  


James suspirou. Desviou o olhar por um instante, depois encarou a irmã.  


-Mana... Eu vou fazer o possível...  


\- Foi uma merda _muito grande_ ou... tamanho médio ? – perguntou ela humorada, tentando desfazer a tensão do momento.  


James ficou tentado a fazer uma piada a respeito de tamanhos, mas isso revelaria muito mais do que ele pretendia naquela noite. Então ele disse, simplesmente :  


\- Hoje eu não vou poder te falar nada a respeito, Joy...  


Diante disso, a irmã arregalou os olhos e falou :  


\- Uau... foi grande.  


James teve que sorrir diante do comentário. Desviando o foco do assunto, perguntou :  


\- Brendan já dormiu ?  


\- Ahan... – respondeu ela, ainda com um olhar inquisidor.  


James a acompanha até a porta de entrada.  


\- Obrigada, Joy... Se não fosse por você hoje...  


\- De nada... Mas procura não fazer uma merda grande demais, Jimmy... Acho que nós já vimos esse filme, né ?  


A menção de Joy ao passado dos dois voltou a trazer sombras para os olhos de James.  


\- É... já vimos sim...  


James a abraça e a beija no rosto. Joy se despede e passa a mão no cabelo do irmão.  


\- Ah, esse cabelo... Mesmo curto, é rebelde... – diz ela referindo-se ao redemoinho persistente onde despontavam alguns fios cinzentos.  


Ela se despede e sai, enquanto James fica mergulhado em reflexões.

( II )  


Para Michael, seu apartamento nunca mais seria o mesmo a partir daquele dia. O dia em que estivera com James na sua cama. Ele ainda não acreditava no que havia ocorrido. Parecia um sonho transformado em realidade. Deitado em seu quarto, Michael olhava para a cama ainda desarrumada e recordava o que eles haviam feito. O corpo de James, seu olhar, seu gosto, sua expressão genuína de prazer, os sons que ele havia emitido, seu cheiro... Ainda estava tudo ali , ao seu lado, mas a cama estava vazia... Com o celular em uma das mãos, queria ligar para James, falar com ele, mas sabia que um telefonema seu poderia colocar tudo a perder. Uma mensagem, talvez.  


_**“Me dê notícias assim que puder.”**_  


Digita a curta frase e a envia. Não esperava um retorno imediato, então decide tomar um banho. Antes mesmo de abrir a torneira do chuveiro, chega a resposta e Michael apressa-se para ler a mensagem.  


_**“Só falei com a Joy por enquanto. Papo de irmãos, sem detalhes. Sentindo a sua falta.”**_  


Michael sorri.  


_**“Posso te ligar ?”**_  


_**“Melhor não. Brendan acabou de dormir. Se ouvir a minha voz é capaz de acordar.”**_  


Michael achou que era só uma desculpa, mas resolveu respeitar o tempo de James.  


_**“Okay. Quando você puder falar, me ligue então, mein Schatz! ”**_  


Ele usara um termo germânico de propósito. Podia imaginar a cara que James estava fazendo agora. Chega a mensagem acompanhada de um smiley com uma cara irritada :  


_**“Sem xingamentos em línguas bárbaras, por favor.”**_  


Michael respondeu, acrescentando um smiley com óculos escuros, como ele gostava de usar :  


_**“Tarefa para você : consultar um dicionário. Boa noite !”**_  


_**“Não tenho um emoji para representar o que eu estou pensando agora. Boa noite !”**_  


E a troca de mensagens se encerra, deixando dois amigos pensativos a respeito da completa transformação da amizade que nutriam um pelo outro em algo definitivamente mais profundo.

 

( III )  


A peça de Anne terminava às dez horas. Normalmente ela viria direto para casa. James esperou pela chegada da esposa, mas só obteve uma mensagem de texto tardia :  


_**“Falei com Joy. Enfim você chegou, então. Não estou a fim de conversar hoje, por isso nem tente. Vou dormir na Louise.”**_  


Louise Brealey era uma das atrizes que encenavam a peça com Anne . James já havia trabalhado com ela em “Victor Frankenstein”, onde ela tivera um pequeno papel. Era uma atriz discreta, conscienciosa e muito profissional. Se Anne lhe fizera alguma confissão, coisa que não era do seu feitio, provavelmente ela não passaria adiante. Tudo o que James não queria agora era ter que lidar com um escândalo. Em breve estaria em turnê para promover o seu filme ao lado de Daniel e não podia nem imaginar ver os spots da mídia se voltarem para sua vida pessoal, massacrando-o, ao invés de se ocuparem com o filme em si.  


James não sabia que mensagem digitar. Nada que ele escrevesse amenizaria a decepção de Anne.  


_**“Não me julgue ainda. Amanhã conversaremos.”**_  


E não acrescentou mais nada. Queria evitar soar falso ou piegas.

( IV )  


O dia seguinte amanheceu frio, mas a chuva dera uma trégua, deixando apenas alguns resquícios de umidade pelas ruas. Anne chegara bem na hora em que James aprontava Brendan para a escola. Ela se limitara a lhe dar bom dia com um olhar frio e depois direcionou todas as atenções carinhosas para o filho, perguntando-lhe se havia dormido bem, se lembrara de escovar os dentes.  


\- Eu e papai escovamos ! – disse o menino – E papai fez a barba também. E um dia, mamãe, eu vou fazer a barba que nem o papai ! Ele já me mostrou como é ! Tem que espalhar beeeeem o creme... no rosto todo até aqui...  


A verborragia matinal fez com que Anne o comparasse mentalmente a James. Ela beijou a bochecha do filho, dizendo :  


\- Meu homenzinho !  


O filho abraçou-lhe o pescoço e Anne lhe disse :  


\- Vá buscar seu casaco. Hoje está frio e o transporte já vai chegar.  


\- Tá bom, mãe !  


Quando o menino sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto, James ensaia uma conversa :  


\- Anne, eu...  


Ela o interrompe, com frieza :  


\- Agora não. Depois que Brendan sair.  


James acata a determinação. Anne retira a louça do café da manhã da mesa e começa a colocá-la na lava-louças. O silêncio é quebrado pelos passos acelerados de Brendan que desce a escada correndo, já de casaco. James olha para o filho, que havia abotoado o casaco de modo desencontrado, dizendo :  


\- Ei, rapaz, acho que um botão está querendo fugir de casa... – e abaixa-se para abotoá-lo corretamente.  


Brendan sorri. Ouve o som do transporte escolar chegando. O menino abraça e beija a mãe que lhe deseja um bom dia na escola. James leva o filho até a porta. Em pouco tempo retorna e o que resta na cozinha é um silêncio pesado. James ia começar a falar, mas Anne se antecipa, ainda de costas para James :  


\- Você estava com ele, não é ?  


Parecia que aquela pergunta estava engasgada na garganta de Anne desde a noite anterior e mal podia esperar para ser feita. Ela se volta para encará-lo e, diante do silêncio de James, ela insiste :  


\- Responde ! Estava ?  


James não tinha como negar : Anne podia ler as suas expressões.  


\- Sim, eu estava.  


Anne dá um suspiro profundo, tentando se controlar.  


-Eu já sabia... Então é isso, James. Acabou para nós dois... Já estava acabado , não é ? Você só colocou a pá de cal que faltava...  


\- Anne, não era para ser assim... Eu não quis...  


\- Atrapalhar a minha vida ? – completou ela – Mas não se trata disso... É muito mais... você sabe...  


\- Me desculpe, Anne, de verdade ! Eu vou dar o espaço que você precisa... E eu quero continuar ajudando com o Brendan... Eu preciso...  


\- Eu... eu... eu... ! James, desde quando você se tornou tão egocêntrico ? Será que o Michael já está te influenciando tão profundamente assim ? – comentou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.  


A menção daquele nome fez com que as feições de James se alterassem. Fato que não passou despercebido a Anne.  


\- O _quão_ profundamente ? Pela sua cara vocês devem ter ido _bem_ fundo... – disse com uma risada estranha e debochada - Quem afinal ficou de joelhos pra quem ?  


\- Anne !  


\- O que foi ? Não aguenta uma de suas piadinhas ?  


\- Para com isso ! Você não é assim !  


\- Eu não sei mais o que eu sou, como eu sou, qual o meu papel nessa história toda, James ! Como você acha que eu me senti ontem ? Primeiro eu achei que alguma coisa muito séria poderia ter te acontecido e eu fiquei preocupada... Depois... O tempo foi passando, fui telefonando para pessoas...  


\- Você telefonou para quem ?!  


\- Para o Royal Court... e você havia saído um pouco mais cedo de lá... Fiquei ligando para você... E seu telefone chamava até cair na caixa postal... – disse ela se aproximando – Você devia estar bem ocupado... BASTANTE OCUPADO ! – gritou bem à frente dele – E eu liguei para uma pessoa que trabalha na equipe de Assassin´s Creed... – e, diante do olhar de surpresa dele, acrescenta - É ... Eu me rebaixei... Mas não precisa se preocupar... Eu fui _discreta_ ! – disse novamente com ar de deboche.  


Os grandes olhos de Anne transpareciam raiva, decepção e tristeza, quando ela disse :  


\- Como você acha que eu me senti quando eu concluí que você só podia estar com o Michael ?!  


Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.  


\- Seu filho da mãe... – murmurou ela, fraquejando a voz – Você tem mulher, casa, filho... Você vai trocar tudo isso pelo _Michael_ ??  


James estava com um nó na garganta, sem conseguir falar. Com as primeiras palavras, desceram duas lágrimas.  


\- Eu não... sei o que dizer, Anne... Não quero que você sofra... Não quero que o Brendan sofra...  


Com lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto, ela diz :  


\- Nós já estamos sofrendo agora, James, não vê ? Você está ... _feliz_ ?  


\- O que você quer que eu faça ? – pergunta com a voz embargada.  


\- Você ... – ela dá um riso amargo - ... sempre esperou que eu definisse o rumo da nossa relação, não é ? Acho que a culpa também é minha, afinal... Há quase uma década de diferença entre nós... Quando eu te conheci, eu não resisti... – e o olhar dela se enternece um pouco ao recordar - O seu jeito encantador, a sua fragilidade disfarçada de resistência, sua capacidade de interpretar... Tudo em você ... me cativou... Mas eu já sabia... que eu corria um risco com você.  


\- Porque eu era mais jovem ?  


\- Porque você era jovem, belo, talentoso e tinha um passado ... que acabou vindo no seu encalço.  


\- Anne, você é muito, muito importante pra mim ! Sem você, eu não seria o que eu sou hoje... Eu não teria conseguido...  


\- Teria sim, James, teria sim. Talvez não tão rapidamente, talvez dando um pouco mais de cabeçadas, mas teria sim... Não me transforme numa fonte eterna de agradecimentos... Eu esperava ser mais do que isso pra você !  


Ele pega na mão dela.  


\- E você é.  


Ela olha para as mãos de James. Era doloroso pensar naquelas mãos passeando por outro corpo que não o dela.  


\- Eu ... preciso _realmente_ ... que você deixe esta casa, James.  


\- Eu já arranjei o lugar, você sabe. Já conversamos sobre isso.  


\- Está difícil pra mim... porque eu... – respirou fundo para não deixar mais lágrimas caírem - ... ainda te amo.  


James fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou, resistente.  


\- Tem mais uma coisa. Eu resolvi contratar uma babá para ficar com o Brendan. – disse ela, agora com a postura prática e decidida de sempre.  


\- Mas nós havíamos combinado que eu...  


\- Vai ser melhor assim. Você fica desobrigado e eu não fico insegura.  


\- Eu não quero perder o contato com o meu filho ! – disse, aflito.  


\- Com o divórcio, você terá seus direitos, seu horário com ele, tudo garantido, como a lei manda.- disse ela tentando manter a voz firme.  


\- Anne...  


Querendo ficar a sós para dar livre vazão às suas lágrimas, ela interrompe :  


\- Está na sua hora... Aliás, já passou da hora... Você vai querer ir de carro ?  


Pensamentos objetivos para evitar que a tristeza a derrubasse de vez.  


\- Não... – responde James, abatido - Vou de moto mesmo... Hoje não está chovendo.  


Sem alongar mais a conversa, ele vai até a sala, pega a bolsa e o capacete, veste um casaco extra e sai.

 

( V )  


James gostava de andar de moto. Era um meio de transporte mais prático e mais rápido no trânsito das grandes cidades. Londres não tinha um tráfego maluco, mas tinha alguns motoristas bem loucos e estressados. De Crouch End para o centro de Londres ele conseguia chegar em pouco mais de meia hora. Normalmente, ele deixava o carro para Anne e circulava de moto, quando não estava chovendo, ou pegava um táxi, quando o tempo estava ruim. Apesar de adorar sentir a velocidade proporcionada pela moto, ele costumava ser bem atento e cauteloso no trânsito. Excepcionalmente naquele dia sua atenção estava sendo dividida com pensamentos que insistiam em duelar na sua cabeça. Cenas dos últimos dias ficavam se repetindo na sua mente.  


James diminui a velocidade para entrar numa curva em Hazellville Road.  


_“Onde nós nos perdemos, James ?”_  


_“Eu estraguei tudo, não ? ... Acho que eu tenho esse dom...”_  


Ele deveria ter mesmo este dom. Às vezes sua antiga fragilizada autoestima tentava voltar à tona, trazendo sombras do passado. Será que ele estaria novamente trilhando um caminho sombrio ? Virou à esquerda na Camden Street. Acelerou na reta.  


_“Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro...”_  


O sentimento por Michael excedia o que ele sentia por Anne ? Eram diferentes, pelo amor de Deus ! Queria poder conviver harmonicamente com os dois... Hampstead Road com mais tráfego do que usualmente.  


_“Parece que meu corpo atraía mais olhares do que a minha inocência na época supunha poder atrair...”_  


Michael também era quase um mistério para ele. Na verdade, James se revelara muito mais ao falar da relação que quase o destruíra : dera nome, lugar, data... Ficara muito mais vulnerável... _‘Estou errando novamente ?’_ Um Range Rover preto queria ultrapassar a moto de James, mas não havia espaço. James olha pelo retrovisor. _‘Espere a sua vez, idiota.’_  


_“Você percebe que acabamos de confessar um para o outro a nossa bissexualidade ?”_  


Okay, então era isso : ambos eram bissexuais. E que festa a mídia não faria com isso ! E que danos essa revelação não traria para as suas carreiras ! Mas como soterrar o sentimento que parecia já estar completamente instalado dentro dele ? O carro preto parece uma sombra no retrovisor de James. _‘Mas que merda !’_ James acelera, mas logo reduz a velocidade para fazer uma curva.  


_“Meu... meu... você é meu...”_  


Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Michael dizendo isso. E a cena se repetia na sua cabeça... As mãos de Michael, seu olhar intenso, sua voz de comando... James acelera a moto para ver se consegue se livrar do carro, dar-lhe passagem. Rampa de acesso a Ring Road. O carro buzina. _‘Vai se ferrar, babaca, não está vendo que não tem espaço ?’_  


_“Eu quero você.... Eu sempre quis você... Eu quero você há muito tempo... há muito..”_  


_‘Porra, Michael... Você não sai da minha cabeça...’_ James passou para a faixa da direita para virar à esquerda e acessar a Marble Arch. Quando entrou na curva, o Range Rover , que já vinha forçando a passagem desde a Euston Road, fez a curva acelerando bem próximo à sua moto. Ele, distraído, acabou perdendo o controle – _‘Caralho !’_ \- subindo o meio-fio e derrapando por sobre o calçamento, caindo por baixo da moto – _‘Puta merda !’_ \- . Felizmente a proteção que ele usava - o capacete, as luvas, a jaqueta - evitou que ele se machucasse seriamente, mas o golpe no seu joelho mais fraco foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soltar um berro de dor acompanhado de muitos palavrões. Por sorte ninguém foi atropelado e as pessoas que circulavam pelo local, recobradas do susto causado pelo ruído da derrapagem, vieram acudir-lhe. Ergueram a moto , ajudaram-no a ficar de pé e perguntaram se ele estava ferido. Provavelmente não imaginavam que estavam ajudando um ator famoso. Com capacete e com o visor abaixado, podia ser qualquer pessoa.  


\- Não... Só meu joelho... Mas dá para andar...  


Já estava tão perto do teatro...  


\- Não é melhor procurar um hospital ? – perguntou o rapaz que ajudou a erguer a moto.  


\- Não, está tudo bem, obrigado...  


Vendo que ele parecia bem e a moto aparentemente não tinha sido afetada, as pessoas que o cercaram começam a se dispersar. Só o rapaz mais solícito permanecia ao seu lado, na certa para ver se ele realmente ia conseguir dar partida , como era a intenção de James. Subindo na moto, ele tem a dimensão do prejuízo : o retrovisor esquerdo estava solto. Iria tentar chegar ao teatro sem ele. A lateral que arrastara no chão também estava prejudicada. Só não ficou pior porque seu pobre joelho amorteceu a queda. Este sim estava lhe incomodando. Tenta dar partida na moto, mas a dor inesperada no joelho faz com que ele falhe. Prepara-se para tentar de novo, já sabendo que poderia provocar uma nova agulhada de dor. Finalmente consegue. O joelho fica latejando, mas a moto engrena e ele parte.

( VI )  


A manhã de ensaios no Royal Court foi desgastante. James sentia o joelho doer, mas não queria interromper a sequência planejada. A apresentação seria daqui a quatro dias. Benedict Cumberbatch estava lá naquela manhã e, ao saber do acidente de moto do amigo, prontificou-se a levá-lo a um hospital.  


\- Não precisa, Benny...  


\- Cala a boca, Jimmy. Você sempre querendo bancar o estoico. Acabando esta rodada de leituras, vamos ver isso. Deixa sua moto aqui e vamos no meu carro.  


\- Você é insistente, hein ?  


\- Você é teimoso, hein ? – respondeu o amigo no mesmo tom de gracejo.  


* * *  


James recebeu uma ligação de Michael no final da manhã, justamente quando estava no hospital sendo examinado e, sendo assim, teve que passar o celular para Benedict que atendeu com a sua voz inconfundível :  


\- Michael, é o Benedict.  


Rapidamente Michael lembrou-se que a amizade entre Cumberbatch e James era anterior à sua.  


\- James não pode falar nesse momento. Você liga depois ?  


Como não era normal James não atender seu próprio celular, Michael se preocupa :  


\- Está tudo bem com ele ?  


\- Ah, está sim. Estamos no hospital agora, mas só para ter certeza de que está tudo ok.  


Michael ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Benny achou que a ligação tinha caído.  


\- Michael ? Você está aí ?  


\- _Hospital_... você disse ?! O QUE aconteceu afinal ?! – a voz agora transparecia uma aflição incontida.  


Benny informou-lhe resumidamente sobre o acidente, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem com James. Michael estava irritado por estar a quilômetros de distância e não no lugar de Benedict, que era onde ele queria estar. Maldita agenda de trabalho que impossibilitava qualquer espécie de encontro naquele dia : depois das filmagens ele teria que dar três entrevistas , compromissos que não poderiam ser adiados.  


\- Ele vai fazer um raio-x agora. Peço para ele te ligar daqui a pouco ?  


Não. Ele estaria gravando. Maldição !  


\- Não, Benny... Diga que depois eu ligo.  


\- Okay !  


* * *  


James chegara mais cedo em casa, o que surpreendeu Anne. A presença de Benedict e de Josh Hartnett, outro ator do ‘Children Monologues’ , também. Benny viera de carro com James, mas alguém precisava trazer a moto, que chegara com um remendo improvisado.  


\- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou ela, preocupada.  


Benny respondeu, brincando com o modo como James chegara apoiando-se nele :  


\- O pacote está entregue, madame !  


James amenizou o acontecido :  


\- Foi só uma derrapada com a moto hoje de manhã, nada de mais.  


\- Mas por que você está andando assim então ?  


\- O joelho está enfaixado, mas está okay, Anne, não precisa se preocupar...  


Josh e Benny se despedem :  


\- Jimmy boy, temos outras entregas a fazer... – diz, rindo.  


\- Obrigado ,amigos !  


Anne vai com eles até a porta. Depois que eles saem, ela volta a perguntar sobre o acidente, querendo detalhes :  


\- Você pilota tão bem ! Como isso aconteceu ?  


\- Um babaca queria me cortar... O tempo todo querendo me ultrapassar até que conseguiu... do jeito dele, claro... – disse, enquanto colocava a perna esticada sobre uma almofada no sofá.  


\- Está doendo ?  


\- Agora não.  


Anne olha para o relógio.  


\- Daqui a pouco Brendan vai chegar...  


\- Eu fico com ele.  


\- Ele vai te perturbar...  


\- Ele nunca me perturba.  


Anne queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... mas se contém.  


\- Eu vou subir para começar a me arrumar para sair. Você fica bem aqui na sala ?  


\- Não se preocupe. Pode ir, Anne.  


( VII )  


A noite avançara rapidamente sobre pai e filho na sala. Brendan tinha muita energia e não parava de falar, contando tudo o que havia feito na escola. James escutava com paciência e fazia perguntas que demonstravam seu interesse pelas atividades do filho, o que deixava a criança empolgada.  


\- Agora vamos ter que subir. Acho que a mamãe não vai querer encontrar você dormindo aqui na sala...  


Brendan boceja. James fica de pé, testando a perna com o joelho enfaixado. Ele tivera que contar toda a história do acidente para o filho, que acabou considerando-o um herói por ter escapado sem ter ferido ninguém na calçada. Os dois sobem as escadas, sendo que o menino ainda tinha energia para subir correndo, enquanto James subia se apoiando no corrimão.  


Não demorou muito para Brendan adormecer e James poder ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Vai para o quarto de hóspedes, onde achou que seria melhor para ele dormir, senta-se na cama, pega o celular e liga para Michael. A ligação cai na caixa postal. James recosta-se nos travesseiros e fecha os olhos. O cansaço do dia acaba finalmente se abatendo sobre ele, que adormece com o celular na mão.  


* * *  


O celular tocava insistentemente em cima da cama. James acorda sobressaltado, sem saber se havia passado muito tempo desde a hora em que adormecera. Atende a ligação de imediato :  


\- Alô !  


\- Que bom ouvir sua voz !  


Era Michael. Finalmente.  


\- Quis falar com você o dia todo, mas não consegui !  


\- Não tem problema. – respondeu James com a voz um pouco sonolenta.  


\- Você ... estava dormindo ?  


\- Foi por conta do remédio que me deram... Não está tão tarde assim ainda... Anne nem chegou, eu acho... – conclui James, pelo silêncio na casa.  


\- Eu só liguei porque _precisava_ saber o que tinha acontecido, afinal...  


James conta a história pela quinta vez naquele dia. Michael pragueja contra o motorista do carro.  


\- Foi culpa minha também... Eu estava ... meio distraído.  


\- Coincidência : eu também tive mais dificuldade de me concentrar hoje...  


\- Precisamos conversar...  


Michael ri da frase tão clichê e diz :  


\- _Discutir a relação_ , você quer dizer ?  


\- Não brinca, Michael... É sério : eu e Anne tivemos uma conversa importante hoje de manhã. Ela falou em divórcio, direitos legais ! E me solicitar cada vez menos para ficar com o Brendan... Eu não posso perder o contato com meu filho...  


\- Calma... As coisas vão se ajeitar... – disse Michael suavemente, percebendo a aflição do outro.  


James ouve o som do carro de Anne chegando.  


\- Ela chegou. É melhor eu desligar... Sem condições de uma segunda rodada de cobranças a essa hora da noite...  


\- Está certo... Amanhã vamos continuar filmando em Londres...  


\- Tenho uma entrevista na rádio BBC... E tenho que consertar o retrovisor da moto também... Por sorte, foi só isso... Preciso dela amanhã...  


\- Ei, dá pra se cuidar, por favor ?  


\- Você também.  


( VIII )  


Sendo um dos produtores do filme Assassin´s Creed e tendo fechado com a Ubisoft participar da franquia do filme, cabia a Michael não só interpretar o papel de Callum Lynch, mas também comparecer a intermináveis reuniões que por vezes tomavam todo o seu possível tempo livre. De modo que, na noite em que James estava apresentando o “Children´s Monologues” e emocionando a todos com suas lágrimas sinceras ao final da dramatização do texto “Shoes”, Michael estava reunido com representantes da Ubisoft para tomar decisões importantes. E só bem depois da apresentação encerrada, eles conseguiram se falar :  


\- Não pude comparecer, James, eu sinto muito ! – falou Michael com sinceridade, enquanto tirava os sapatos e sentava no sofá.  


A voz de James estava desanimada:  


\- Não tem problema...  


Michael ouviu um barulho parecido com o de fita de embalagem sendo esticada.  


\- O que você está fazendo ?  


\- Embalando algumas coisas...  


-A _essa hora ?_  


\- Eu já estou com a chave do meu apartamento. Queria levar algumas coisas pra lá antes de viajar. Não estou com sono mesmo...  


\- Viajar ?!  


\- Shyamalan me avisou que as primeiras leituras do filme começarão dia 30, na Filadélfia. Então... a América me aguarda...  


\- Escute, não quero que você viaje antes de conversarmos...  


\- Ah, _sério_ ? – e Michael pôde perceber um leve tom irônico na voz do amigo. Ia intervir, mas James se adiantou, com a voz acelerada e com o sotaque escocês tão acentuado que algumas palavras pareciam querer fugir à compreensão do outro : - Olha, Michael, estarei envolvido com a mudança nestes quatro dias que eu tenho pela frente antes de viajar. Quando você tiver um tempo, é só ligar, marcar, e eu apresento você ao meu novo canto.  


\- Ei, ei, abaixe as armas, companheiro, eu estou do seu lado, afinal !  


\- _Está_ ? Não _literalmente_ , não é ?  


\- James, eu não entendo o motivo dessa atitude sua... Sou eu ? Foi ... o que nós fizemos ? Você está arrependido de alguma forma ou se sentindo culpado... Ou ... Fala comigo, por favor !  


\- Por telefone, não, Michael. E... não precisa se preocupar tanto assim... Acho que sou eu... Ou talvez seja efeito das interpretações de hoje... Não estou no meu melhor humor, desculpe.  


Michael inspira profundamente como que buscando dentro de si o que dizer. Mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, James encerra a ligação :  


\- Melhor nos falarmos depois.  


\- Está bem... Como você quiser, James. Boa noite, então...  


\- ‘Noite...  


( I X )  


A tarde estava em seu declínio. Havia sido proveitosa para James, que conseguira a ajuda de seu antigo colega de quarto, da época em que viera tentar a vida em Londres, Jesse Spencer. Desde que se reencontraram na SDCC daquele ano, trocaram um abraço efusivo, e voltaram a manter contato. Os dois juntos conseguiram descarregar todas as caixas que James havia passado dois dias preparando.  


\- Essa é a última, Jimmy ! – diz Jesse passando pela porta de entrada e deixando a caixa na sala.  


\- Tem tempo para uma cerveja ?  


\- Ah, você tem geladeira !! – disse, rindo.  


\- Vantagens de se alugar um imóvel mobiliado. – respondeu James, abrindo a geladeira e tirando duas cervejas.  


Brindam batendo uma garrafa na outra.  


\- Agora, fala aí : que raios deu em você pra deixar a Anne ?  


James baixa os olhos, ficando com o olhar perdido no carpete da sala.  


\- Ah, meu chapa, é uma longa história... – disse James bebendo um gole de cerveja.  


\- Cara, vocês eram a minha referência de casal que deu certo no mundo artístico ! Não frustra as minhas esperanças... – brincou Jesse, para tentar desanuviar o olhar do amigo.  


Vendo que James não respondera nada, o outro acrescenta :  


\- Não, sério : a Anne é uma pessoa maravilhosa ! Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo com vocês, tenho certeza de que ao menos a amizade vocês vão conservar.  


\- Eu sei, Jess, eu sei...  


Jesse olha o relógio e diz :  


\- Está na minha hora... Vou ter uma reunião daqui a pouco com meu agente e os produtores da série...  


\- _‘Chicago Fire’_ , certo ? Não acabou a temporada ?  


\- Ahan... E não sei se teremos outra. Vou saber hoje. Se tiver, lá vou eu para a América de novo...  


-Vai dar certo sim... As pessoas gostam de histórias de bombeiros... – brincou James – Todos aqueles homens de uniforme e enfrentando o fogo... Uau ! – zombou, fazendo uma de suas muitas caretas maliciosas e passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo num gesto sexy. O outro rindo diz :  


\- Ah ah ah se precisar de um bombeiro ... me liga !  


Despedem-se e James se vê, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sozinho.

( X )  


A noite já havia avançado e James, ocupado em organizar ao menos os seus livros nas prateleiras da estante da sala, só percebeu que estava com fome quando seu estômago resolveu lembrá-lo de que apenas beber cerveja não era alimentação adequada para ninguém...  


\- E , claro, eu só tenho cerveja... e água... – disse, olhando para dentro da geladeira. – Merda...  


James sabia que tinha, em algum lugar, uma caixa com alguns gêneros alimentícios, mas nada além de chá, café e biscoitos. Resolveu, então, sair para comer alguma coisa.  


O Earl Haig Hall ficava perto – uns dez minutos a pé - e era um de seus lugares preferidos em Crouch End. Honrando a história do edifício como um clube da antiga Legião Britânica, o lugar foi reaberto em 2013 para dar ao povo de Crouch End, algo diferente dos seus pubs locais. A área externa, nos fundos, tinha bancos e mesas tipo rancho e uma parede de tijolinhos pintada de um modo colorido e criativo. O lugar não tinha glamour , mas James se sentia bem lá. Talvez porque o mobiliário antigo lhe lembrasse a casa dos avós em Drumchapel... Assim como ele, o local tinha uma personalidade peculiar. Muitos podiam achá-lo antigo, mal conservado, sem charme, até pouco atraente, mas isso se observado apenas o seu exterior. Internamente, ele tinha um agradável toque vintage. Havia uma riqueza em detalhes com referência nos anos 50 e 60, com peças desgastadas que passaram por reformas e foram transformadas em peças únicas e singulares. James, que adorava cadeiras diferentes e, principalmente, antigas, apreciava o par de poltronas de couro marrom que ficava perto de uma mesa feita a partir de um velho baú. Quanto ao cardápio, serviam uma comida que não era cara, era bem feita e honesta, como James gostava de dizer. Por morar próximo, era um local onde trazia amigos para comemorar aniversários ( há salões reservados para eventos grandes e pequenos ) , bater papo e tomar chope, assistir a um jogo de futebol que fosse alguma final de campeonato... O gerente e as atendentes já lhe conheciam e não lhe tratavam como se fosse um astro de cinema – até porque ele não se comportava dessa maneira - mas sim como um frequentador amigo. Em algumas noites havia música ao vivo, shows, jogos de quizz... As paredes traziam alguns cartazes lembrando aos frequentadores sobre a festa de Halloween, que estava próxima e que, coincidentemente, era também o aniversário do pub :  


_**“Big Vintage Victorian Horror Party”** _  
_**‘We´re gonna party like its 1899 : taxidermy, ghosts, witches... Oh my !’** _  


James lê o cartaz, que trazia uma imagem de um fantasma escaveirado dançando em uma sala com uma mobília antiga, e diz para si mesmo : _‘Legal !’_ Esse era o tipo de festa que ele curtiria, caso pudesse. Então lembra-se de que justamente no Halloween já estaria na Filadélfia para filmar “Split”. O que significa que não passaria com Brendan, não estaria ao lado do filho quando ele se fantasiasse para sair em busca de doces pela vizinhança...  


É tirado dos seus pensamentos pela atendente que se aproxima e pergunta se ele já havia escolhido. Só então James pega o cardápio e, embora tivesse suas preferências, resolve fugir um pouco ao padrão. _‘Minha vida está toda fora de esquadro mesmo...’_ De modo que pede um hambúrguer angus com queijo, bacon, pickles e molho, acompanhado de fritas. Para beber, continuaria com a sua preferência : cerveja. _‘Quantas eu já bebi hoje ?’_ Perguntou-se. Tentava recordar... Talvez já estivesse um pouco alto, afinal...  


O celular que estava em seu bolso começa a tocar. O toque que ele havia configurado para ser o de Michael : tema de abertura de ‘Star Wars’. Assim como havia configurado no de Michael para o seu ser o de ‘Star Trek’. Antiga rixa que, uma vez detectada pela mídia, era constantemente mencionada pelo universo de fãs que eles tinham.  


\- Michael ?  


\- Não, é o Darth Vader.  


\- Anakin ! O que você está fazendo com o celular do Michael ? – falou James com uma voz aparentemente animada.  


\- James, você está bem ? – perguntou Michael estranhando o excesso de animação.  


\- Ótimo ! Faminto, mas ótimo !  


\- Faminto ? E onde você está agora ? Vai jantar ?  


\- Em Crouch End, no Earl Raig Hall... Preciso comer alguma coisa, sim... – respondeu, um pouco menos brincalhão... – E você ?  


\- Na Liverpool Road, dirigindo.  


\- Falando ao celular _enquanto dirige_ ...tsc, tsc, tsc... – recriminou James de modo irônico.  


\- Está no viva-voz e você sabe disso. Você disse que ia se mudar hoje... Mudou então ?  


\- É... E estou _“comemorando”_ ! – disse, bebendo um gole de cerveja e com um tom amargo na voz – Mas... espera, espera... O que você está fazendo na Liverpool Road ??  


\- Saí do escritório da Ubisoft e estou a caminho de Crouch End.  


\- Você... a caminho de... _Crouch End ??_  


E Michael, sorrindo, pôde perceber que agora a animação na voz era genuína.  


\- Se você me esperar, jantamos juntos.  


\- Michael... vai ser a melhor parte do meu dia...  


A sinceridade de James era sempre comovente.  


* * *  


Quando Michael chegou, cerca de quinze minutos depois, só havia migalhas no prato de James e ele já havia perdido a conta das cervejas que bebera. A mesa onde ele estava ficava na parte interna do restaurante, em um ângulo do salão, iluminado pela luz amarelada de um abajur pendente. Quando James avista o irlandês, faz um aceno, chamando-o. Ao se aproximar, Michael recebe o abraço entusiasmado do amigo, que sussurra ao seu ouvido :  


\- Senti sua falta...  


Michael respondeu no mesmo tom, mas olhando nos olhos do outro :  


\- Também...  


Sentam-se e Michael, observando que James já havia bebido um pouco além, diz, olhando para o prato vazio :  


\- Pelo menos você já comeu algo... Porque _beber_ eu já sabia que você tinha bebido.  


James responde com a voz um pouco arrastada e embalada pelo forte sotaque escocês :  


\- Ah, desculpe, Michael... Eu estava _realmente_ faminto...  


\- Ei, não se desculpe ! Você tinha que ter comido algo mesmo.  


\- Mas vou fazer um novo pedido agora que você chegou... Eu ainda estou com fome ...  


Michael sorri.  


\- Okay, então. Parece até que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro !  


Diante do silêncio de James, Michael protesta :  


\- Caramba, James ! Você não se alimentou hoje ??  


\- Sem apetite... – disse com um olhar que fez Michael lembrar do personagem Brian Jackson que James interpretara em “Starter for 10” – Mas, quando o meu estômago resolveu protestar, não tive jeito...  


\- Vou ter que ficar te mandando mensagens de texto : “Coma , James...”  


\- Ah, ah , não exagere.  


Michael olha o cardápio.  


\- Alguma recomendação ?  


\- Bem, eu gosto de tudo o que eles têm por aqui...  


\- O que você comeu ?  


\- Hambúrguer angus com fritas.  


\- Bom, eu não estou a fim de hambúrguer... Vou pedir o salmão grelhado com salada.  


Olhando o cardápio por cima do ombro de Michael, James diz, impulsivamente :  


\- Palitinhos de peixe com batata chips ! Vou pedir isso !  


\- É do menu infantil, James...  


\- E daí ? Eu gosto... – respondeu com um tom de voz de quem não se importava.  


Fazem os pedidos e James termina a cerveja que estava bebendo. Michael olha para a garrafa vazia e pergunta :  


\- Quantas ?  


James passa a mão pelos cabelos curtos.  


\- Perdi a conta...  


\- Ah, James... – diz Michael num tom preocupado.  


\- ‘Xa pra lá... – responde, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Sua energia inesgotável parecia começar a dar sinais de fraqueza. – Longo dia... – comentou, abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para Michael, que lhe pergunta :  


\- Quando você viaja ?  


\- Depois de amanhã... – responde lentamente, cravando o olhar nos olhos esverdeados do outro.  


Não demorou muito e os pedidos chegaram. James pegou a garrafa de cerveja, mas Michael falou :  


\- Hã hã... – e apoiou sua mão na de James, fazendo-o baixar a cerveja de volta à mesa – Come primeiro...  


James faz uma careta e, erguendo uma sobrancelha, diz, sem convicção :  


\- Mandão...  


Michael sorri e responde :  


\- Já que você pediu o menu infantil...  


James pega um palito de peixe e começa a mordiscá-lo. Depois ataca as batatas chips. Michael, enquanto comia, fazia perguntas sobre o filme de Shyamalan, querendo não só se manter informado, mas também observar o nível de coerência das respostas de James, que demoravam cada vez mais para serem elaboradas e saíam em frases complexas, carregadas pelo forte sotaque escocês. Michael mal acabara o seu prato e já pediu a conta.  


\- Ah, Michael... eu ainda não acabei ... – fala James, olhando penalizado para os palitos de peixe.  


\- Só estou ganhando tempo... Acho que você já está ficando cansado...  


E a frase de Michael caiu sobre James com o peso de uma constatação.  


\- É... acho que sim...

 

( XI )  


Apesar de sonolento, James consegue explicar o itinerário a Michael, que estaciona em frente ao prédio. Saltando do carro, o irlandês faz menção de ajudar o amigo que acaba dizendo :  


\- Não... Tô okay... Muito okay...  


Com Michael monitorando James o tempo todo, caminham até a porta de entrada do prédio. James olha para Michael que, percebendo que o amigo tem o ar distraído, diz :  


\- As chaves...  


Como que chamado de volta à realidade responde :  


\- Claro, as chaves...  


Mete a mão no bolso, tira um molho de chaves e tenta abrir a porta.  


\- Acho que ... não é essa...  


\- Quer que eu tente ?  


\- Não... ‘xa comigo .... Deve ser essa...  


Tenta outra e não funciona. Só havia mais uma.  


\- Espera, James. Eu tento.  


Passivamente, James entrega o molho de chaves a Michael que experimenta todas de novo, sem resultado.  


\- Tem certeza que as chaves são _essas_ ?  


A pergunta sacudiu James do seu estado de entorpecimento :  


\- Não... – diz, olhando bem para o molho de chaves – Estas são ... da casa ... da Anne. – As palavras saíram com dificuldade, como se só agora ele tivesse percebido que a casa onde morara havia deixado de ser sua.  


Lentamente coloca a mão em outro bolso e retira um novo molho de chaves. Entrega para Michael sem dizer nada, desviando o olhar e apertando os lábios, como se prendesse o choro. Michael percebe, mas não fala nada, apenas pega as chaves e abre a porta. Sobem as escadas em silêncio, com James à frente como guia, ainda que meio trôpego.  


\- É aqui. – disse ele , parando diante do apartamento.  


Michael abre a porta e, no escuro, quase tropeça nas caixas que estavam acumuladas bem na passagem. Procura um interruptor, mas James, que já sabia onde ficava, acende as luzes. Michael, girando em torno de si mesmo, observa rapidamente a sala e diz, abrindo os braços :  


\- Acolhedor.  


James dá um sorriso triste, mas, desviando das caixas, se aproxima um pouco de Michael e gesticula em direção ao ambiente :  


\- E tem um bom tamanho... Tem dois quartos... cozinha em um segundo plano... – descreveu James, meio que automaticamente.  


Olhando as caixas abertas e vazias, Michael comenta :  


\- Você andou ocupado...  


Vendo que James vagueava o olhar pelo ambiente, sem dizer nada, como se procurasse alguma familiaridade que o fizesse se sentir em casa, Michael pergunta :  


\- Você está bem ? – e, como o outro não respondia nada – Quer que eu vá embora ?  


James olha para ele com ar completamente desamparado.  


\- Fica... – disse quase num murmúrio.  


Michael imediatamente diminui a distância entre eles e dá um abraço apertado em James. Por alguns instantes não trocam palavra alguma. Michael sentia que as forças do outro estavam no limite e queria transmitir-lhe toda a energia possível através daquele abraço. Não havia lascívia naquele contato tão próximo, apenas o mais profundo sentimento de doação incondicional.  


\- Eu estou aqui...  


James enlaça a cintura de Michael e apoia a cabeça em seu peito. Soltando um profundo suspiro, desabafa :  


\- Cansado... Muito cansado...  


Michael ergue a cabeça do outro suavemente e pergunta :  


\- Não quer ir dormir ? Eu ajudo você... – depois, sorrindo : - Juro que sem nenhuma má intenção...  


E, diante do sorriso de lado que James lhe oferece, acrescenta :  


\- Não que eu não queira...  


James fecha os olhos e franze a testa. Michael ficou sério de repente :  


\- Tudo bem ?  


\- Estou me sentindo enjoado... – responde, abrindo os olhos e apoiando a mão no estômago.  


\- Quer vomitar ?  


James respira fundo. Olha para Michael e corre para o banheiro. Após engulhar diante do vaso, James consegue se livrar de parte do que havia consumido naquela noite. Ergue-se, apoiando-se na pia e inclina-se para lavar o rosto e a boca. Pelo espelho vê a imagem de Michael encostado à porta do banheiro, com um copo de água na mão.  


\- Melhor ?  


James faz que sim com a cabeça, pega o copo que Michael lhe entregava e diz :  


\- Me faz um favor ?  


\- Claro...  


\- Um não, dois... – enxuga o rosto na camisa que estava usando e diz : - Em algum lugar tem uma caixa onde está escrito “cozinha”... Lá tem chá...  


\- Já entendi. Pode deixar que eu encontro e preparo...  


\- Outra coisa : roupas...  


\- Estão em uma caixa ou ...  


\- Na minha mala... Você já conhece.  


\- Okay...  


Michael sai para providenciar tudo e James, lembrando de mais uma coisa, fala alto :  


\- Uma toalha também ! ... Numa caixa...  


Ouve a voz de Michael concordando e, depois, tira as roupas e entra no chuveiro.  


* * *  


James demorou-se no banho, tentando recobrar a sobriedade, e nem viu quando Michael deixou as roupas e a toalha na bancada do banheiro. Quando sai de lá, encontra a sala com outra aparência : as caixas que estavam no meio do caminho haviam sido agrupadas num canto. Michael também havia achado, na mesma caixa da toalha, roupas de cama e travesseiros. James, vestindo uma camisa de mangas compridas e uma calça de moletom, olha para o amigo, sorri discretamente e fala :  


\- Obrigado ... – e seus olhos reforçavam o agradecimento, transmitindo afeição pelo outro.  


\- De nada... - sorri - E você está com uma cara bem melhor... - comenta, oferecendo uma caneca com chá.  


James ia se sentar no sofá, mas Michael sugere :  


\- Por que você não toma esse chá na cama, James ? Você não vai durar muito tempo acordado...  


James esfrega os olhos. Apesar de seu aspecto ter melhorado, seu cansaço era evidente. Caminham para o quarto. Michael havia preparado a cama.  


\- Quer que eu durma no outro quarto ?  


Diante do olhar inquisitivo de James, Michael acrescenta :  


\- Achei que você ... Aquele dia ... Achei que _aquilo_ te perturbou bastante...  


James senta-se à cabeceira da cama, toma um gole de chá e responde :  


\- Perturbou sim...  


\- Quer conversar a respeito ?  


\- Acho que... deveríamos.  


Michael olha ao redor, procurando onde sentar, querendo evitar ficar tão próximo de James, querendo evitar a tentação que parecia implícita naquele momento.  


\- Pode sentar na cama...  


Michael aceita, sentando-se na beira da cama, mantendo uma relativa distância do outro. Percebendo todo o cuidado que Michael estava tendo com ele e também a intenção de manter-se afastado, James pergunta :  


\- Sentindo-se culpado ?  


O outro suspira. Sem dizer nada, sua expressão dizia muito.  


\- Não se sinta, Michael.  


\- Não posso evitar... Vendo você tão infeliz... E sentindo que parte disso é por minha culpa...  


\- Mas não é... Fui eu que te procurei, desde o início...  


\- Mas eu poderia... eu _deveria_ ter ficado afastado _desde o início_... Eu... não consegui... – engolindo em seco, olha para James e afirma : - Mas se é para ver você assim desse jeito...  


\- Para, para... Não me use como desculpa pra nada. Se você _quer_ se manter afastado, não precisa ficar procurando argumentos pra isso... Eu vou ficar bem... _Hoje_ eu não estou, mas eu vou ficar... E as coisas vão começar a entrar nos seus eixos , a vida vai seguir como tem que ser... Na verdade, com o tipo de trabalho que nós temos, nem precisamos procurar desculpas para afastamentos e desencontros, eles acontecem naturalmente, você sabe... São viagens, projetos diferentes... Você mesmo disse uma vez que... a sua carreira impedia a sua vida amorosa...  


\- Porque ninguém valeu tanto a pena.... até agora... Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci... Como indivíduo, como ator, como ser humano...  


\- Não durma no outro quarto essa noite... – diz James, interrompendo a fala de Michael – Fica aqui... comigo.  


Uma solicitação assim _naquele_ tom de voz, vinda _daquela_ pessoa, com _aquele_ sotaque inconfundível, como Michael poderia resistir ? Tirando a jaqueta, os sapatos e as meias, acomodou-se melhor na cama, mais próximo de James.  


\- Você pretende dormir... _de jeans ?_  


\- Precaução... ?  


\- Ah, qual é... Não seja ridículo... Não vou te atacar...  


Michael ri. Então levanta-se, desafivela o cinto e tira a calça, colocando-a numa cadeira junto com as outras peças tiradas, ficando de t-shirt e boxer.  


James apoia a cabeça em um dos braços dobrados, observando todos os movimentos de Michael, que deita-se ao seu lado e descansa a cabeça nos travesseiros.  


\- O quê ... Sem beijo de boa noite ? – instigou James.  


\- Sem beijo... – disse Michael olhando de lado, mas com um riso oculto nos lábios – E boa noite !  


Num movimento ligeiro, James rouba um beijo de Michael e, deitando a cabeça no próprio travesseiro, diz, sorrindo para o outro :  


\- Boa noite !  


Michael sorri também e passa o braço por cima do travesseiro de James, aproximando-os. James fecha os olhos sentindo-se incrivelmente seguro. E assim ele adormece.  


( XII )  


Drumchapel ou “The Drum”. Lugar difícil para se viver. Poucos sonhos. A área tinha problemas sociais, comportamentos notadamente antissociais e uma crescente degradação do programa habitacional, conhecido como habitação social do pós-guerra.  


Pouco dinheiro. Novamente. Os pais discutindo. Novamente. James contava uma história para a irmã. _‘Vamos viver num mundo de conto de fadas por um tempo... Fingir que isso não está acontecendo...’_  


\- Jimmy, venha cá !!!!  


Aquela VOZ. Aquele TOM.  


\- A-GO-RA !  


James saía de onde quer que estivesse para atender.  


\- Foi você que fez isso ? Foi VOCÊ que fez isso ?  


Seu braço sendo sacudido. Sua irmã chorando. Sua mãe chorando.  


\- Eu... posso explicar... Eu...  


A bofetada cortou a explicação na metade.  


James respirando aceleradamente, murmurando algo como _“me desculpe... eu posso explicar...”_ e finalmente gritando :  


\- NÃO !  


Michael acorda sobressaltado. Vê James lutando com as cobertas, como se tentasse se defender de algo ou de alguém.  


\- James, James... – diz Michael suavemente tentando tirar o outro do pesadelo em que estava.  


James desperta abruptamente e senta-se na cama, com o olhar esgazeado, sem dizer nada, apenas buscando respirar profundamente. Michael senta-se do seu lado e diz , apoiando a mão nas costas do amigo para confortá-lo.:  


\- Foi só um pesadelo... Tudo bem agora... Tudo bem...  


James olha nos olhos de Michael e confessa, passando a mão pelo rosto :  


\- Há muito tempo eu não sonhava... com a minha infância...  


\- Você nunca fala a respeito... Quer contar o seu sonho ?  


Balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, James responde :  


\- Ficou pra trás, Michael. Não quero trazer de volta...  


\- Okay... – fala Michael, reclinando-se até encostar nos travesseiros. James também faz o mesmo e deita-se de lado, de frente para ele.  


Michael passa um braço por sob a cabeça de James, que acaba se aconchegando no seu ombro. Era uma sensação tão agradável : saber , e melhor, sentir que não estava sozinho, que Michael estava ali e que ele se importava...  


\- Tenta voltar a dormir, então...- diz Michael , acariciando as costas do outro – Foi só um sonho... Pensa em outra coisa... Tantas coisas boas que te aconteceram desde que você saiu de lá...  


Michael vai enumerando diversos bons momentos da vida de James , observando que sua respiração vai se normalizando, e, quando olha para o amigo, este havia adormecido novamente, embalado pelo som tranquilo da sua voz. Michael então estreita o abraço e murmura para si mesmo, preocupado : _‘O que fizeram com você ?’_  


 

( XIII )  


A claridade do quarto indicava que já havia amanhecido. James acorda e percebe que está sozinho na cama, que as roupas de Michael sumiram e pensa que ele foi embora sem dizer nada. Lança um olhar meio decepcionado pelo quarto, levanta-se e vai ao banheiro.  


Um barulho na porta da frente faz com que James, de rosto lavado e cabelos úmidos, corra até a sala. Chega a tempo de testemunhar a manobra de Michael para abrir a porta segurando duas embalagens para viagem.  


\- Bom dia ! Que tal uma ajudinha ?  


James sorri, ainda surpreso por sua suposição sobre a ausência de Michael estar sendo desmentida, e vai até a porta, ajudando a fechá-la.  


\- Bom dia ! Achei que você ... já tivesse ido...  


\- Não... – disse Michael com um olhar que dizia _‘como você pôde supor isso ?’_ – Tenho tempo ainda... E você... – disse erguendo as duas sacolas - ... precisava se alimentar.  


As embalagens eram do “Costa Coffee”, a cafeteria que ficava mais próxima do flat de James. Michael pousa as embalagens sobre a pequena mesa de jantar da sala e vai retirando o conteúdo, descrevendo o cardápio com bom humor :  


\- Temos café machiatto para o senhor McAvoy acompanhado de panini de mozzarella com _bastante_ tomate... E para o senhor Fassbender temos panini de mozzarella com salame e café americano duplo...  


James coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Michael num gesto de meio abraço.  


\- Obrigado...  


\- Por te alimentar ? Ah, sem essa... – diz dando um sorriso largo.  


\- Não... Por permanecer...  


Michael olha para ele querendo dizer _‘não precisa agradecer por algo que eu queria muito fazer’_ , mas ao invés disso diz :  


\- Queria poder ficar mais tempo...  


James, não querendo que o momento se perdesse em frustrações ou lamentações, diz, à guisa de distração, olhando dentro de uma das embalagens :  


\- Ei, tem mais outra coisa aqui...  


\- É... Muffins ... Achei que você necessitava de uma dose extra de açúcar circulando nessas suas veias... A glicose pode fazer milagres.... – disse para descontrair.  


Sentam-se para saborear o primeiro café da manhã de James na sua nova casa. Juntos.


End file.
